music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rest
Synergy is the final LP by the Canadian alternative metal band Windows, released in 2003 by Final Notice, American Recordings and Columbia Records. The album marked a turning point for the band, where they adapted to newer sounds, particularly those of industrial metal. Themes The songs on the album have a strong focus on anti-social behavior, non-conformist beliefs, rejection and references to notable events in the music industry as well as personal encounters the band has gone through. The intro is a spoken word track, featuring Trina Riffin decry the music industry. It also features a very subtle jab at Nine Inch Nails for the repetitive nature of some of their older songs. 4AM centers on an incident that happened when they opened for Machine Head in 1999. Their bus broke down and they had to stay in it for two days before finally receiving contact from their previous record label. This was a contributing reason to why they left the label. Carrot talks about a man who boasts over the size of his penis, which was eventually revealed to have been done through prescription drugs. In general, the song is about how people do whatever they could to compensate for having little skill in any field. Venison Veal Combo pays reference to an incident at the MTV Music Awards involving Rage Against the Machine's Tim Commerford swinging atop a backdrop whilst Fred Durst of Limp Bizkit accepted their award for Break Stuff. The song itself decries both musicians of being equally horrible, the former for their overly-edgy atmosphere and more blatant anti-establishment philosophy and the latter for popularizing the worst aspects of the nu metal genre, which led Windows to receive skepticism from the metal community. The band also attributed their hatred to Durst for his statements against Scott Stapp, who provided guest lyrics on Under. Tartan Dreams is an anti-conformist anthem, using tartan skirt patterns as a metaphor for a consistent appearance with no room for diversion. Fever centers on personal drama the band encountered in previous years, where every conflict they endured left them feeling that anything could lead the band to end. Tooth acts as a metaphor for the domino effect, where a rotting tooth could cause others to rot along with it, comparable to one person causing an act of civil disobedience and breeding followers once they are incapacitated. Under is a collaboration with Scott Stapp, talking about how even the smallest of happenings could kill anyone's integrity, as well as reflecting on how being different and exploiting existing concepts could also serve as a major hinderance. Vacancy is an instrumental piece, done exclusively by Tambry Ortiz and Melissa and Thea Mipson. The song is meant to represent mental emptiness. New Bike talks about how producers tend to buy bands off to prevent them from leaving their label or to get them to abide to whatever regulations they have in mind. Rituals is more of a personal song for the lead singer, centered on her boyfriend breaking up with her following a string of rumors. Parallel is a parody of a mainstream song, featuring a repetitive beat and lyrical pattern. Track Listing # Intro (0:50) # 4AM (4:11) # Carrot (3:24) # Venison Veal Combo (6:56) # Tartan Dreams (4:56) # Fever (3:00) # Tooth (3:12) # Under (ft. Scott Stapp) (3:16) # Vacancy (5:05) # New Bike (4:23) # Rituals (2:06) # Parallel (1:11)